


This is a defender's job (Fanart)

by tputovani



Series: FIFA World Cup 2018 Fanart [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Chibi, Crossover, Digital Art, English National Team, FIFA World Cup, Fanart, Gen, Swedish National Team, polandball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Swedish FW vs English DF on England v Sweden Quarter-final.





	This is a defender's job (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).  
> From <https://www.fifa.com/worldcup/matches/match/300331541/#match-photos>  
> I've watched FIFA World Cup matches for the first time this year, very excited. Thank you all :)

Thank you for watching.


End file.
